The Randomniscitys Hit the Pokemon Scene
by The Randomniscitys
Summary: The crazy twins Keera and Callie are new trainers setting out on their first journey! There will be romance, comedy, drama, and adventure! They will travel to all regions, meet characters from the games, and have fun! BE PREPARED FOR RANDOMNESS! 3


**Authors' Note:** WHYYYYY HELLOOOOO EVERYONE! Yes, tis us, the Randomniscitys! And we are writing a fanfiction about us as Pokemon Trainers in the land from Pokemon Black and White! We will be going to all the different regions, so don't worry about it just being Unova :3 oh, and btw, **WE MUST HAVE AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS BEFORE WE POST ANOTHER CHAPTER!** I will not be backing down from this (this is Callie, btw). If I don't get 5 reviews, I'm gonna just leave this hanging for the rest of eternity. MY WORD IS LAW.

**Summary:** Callie and Keera Randomniscity are new Pokemon trainers! They've just gotten their first Pokemon and are setting out on their journey! There will be drama, adventure, romance, hilarity, and sorrow! This is going to be jam packed with just about everything XD Mostly it's just going to be random, though. We ARE the Randomniscitys, after all ;3

**Disclaimer:** We do not own rights to any of the Pokemon games, characters, regions, and whatnot. All we own are our own characters! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"O...M...G...G..." Callie Randomniscity muttered, staring at the little box sitting on the dresser she shared with her twin sister Keera, "Keera, do you know what this is?"<p>

Keera glanced up from where she'd been looking for her cellphone, "Huh?"

Callie reverently petted the box, "This box, my dear sister, holds our future."

Very confused at this last statement, Keera wandered closer to see what her insane sister was talking about, "Uh... how the heck did our futures fit in there? I thought they were bigger than that."

Callie flicked her sister's arm, "No, you idiot! Not our futures, per se, but what will help us make our futures! What have we always wanted to do, ever since mom told us those stories about how dad went around all the regions with his Pokemon partner and explored the world?"

Keera grinned, "Become Pokemon trainers, of course!" Her deep blue eyes lit up, "Oh my gosh! Is that box from Professor Juniper?" at Callie's nod, she squealed, "Eeeeeeeek we're getting our own Pokemon!"

They started dancing and jumping around their room, but stopped when their mom's voice floated up from downstairs, "Girls! Stop that racket! I'm trying to watch Criminal Minds!"

"Sorry, Mom," they chorused, going back to staring at the box with awe.

"Open it," Keera murmured, elbowing Callie.

"No, you open it," she replied, elbowing back.

"But what if something pops out?"

"They're in pokeballs, you idiot."

"Oh."

Callie sighed, "I'll open it."

She did so. Pulling back the top of the box, she revealed two small pokeballs and a hand-written note. She picked up the pokeballs and handed them to Keera before reading the note.

"_Dear Keera and Callie,_

_ For being so helpful in my Pokemon research and for doing odd jobs around the lab, I send my thanks in the form of two Pokemon. Inside the pokeballs are the Pokemon Snivy, a grass-type, and the Pokemon Tepig, a fire-type. Pick which one you would like, and treat them well. They are your new partners! When you're ready, come to my house. I want to give you something._

_Professor Juniper"_

Callie heard a noise and looked up. Keera had released the Pokemon. Before them stood a little orange and black pig and a green snake/lizard-thing. Callie grinned in excitement, and Keera gave a little happy dance of glee.

"Which one do you-" Callie's question was cut off as Keera dove to the floor crying, "PIGGY!" Callie shook her head, an amused smile on her face, "Nevermind. I guess you'll take Tepig, and I'll take Snivy." She crouched down before the little Snivy, coming eye-to-eye with it-a girl, she saw, when she checked. "Hello, there," she said, smiling. The Snivy waved its leafy tail around and made a shrill piping noise.

Tepig squealed with glee, much as Keera had before, as he was tackle-hugged by his new trainer. Keera rolled around the floor with him, cuddling his adorable piggy self close to her chest, "HE'S SO CUTE! XD"

Callie snorted and turned back to Snivy, "What to call you?" she mused aloud, "Hm... oh! I'll call you Alibi! I like that word almost as much as I like the word 'irksome'."

Keera looked up from her tackle-hugging, "Alibi? That's a weird name to give to a Pokemon!" she giggled.

Her sister glared at her, "What are you gonna name yours, then?"

Keera thought for a moment, her mouth pursed. She absently twirled a lock of blonde hair around her finger, "Hmmmm... I don't know! I think I might just leave it. Tepig is so cute! 3"

Callie rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I'm naming mine. You like Alibi, don't you, girl?" she asked, stroking the smooth top of Alibi's head. Alibi bobbed her head and made soft little churring noises. Callie grinned.

Keera sat up, "Heeeeeey, sis, you wanna have a Pokemon battle?"

Her sister looked at her dubiously, "First of all, we just got them-you seriously want to battle with them already?"

Keera nodded vigorously, "Yeah! It'll be fun!"

Callie continued, counting things off on her fingers, "Second of all, we're in our room. Mom will kill us if we wreck our room during a Pokemon battle. Third of all, your Pokemon is fire-type, which is highly effective against grass-type. Guess what type of Pokemon mine is? Hmmm? Are you seeing the picture, sister dear?"

Keera rolled her eyes, "They don't know any moves besides tackle, leer, and tail whip yet, sis. There won't be any super-effective hits any time soon. We gotta level 'em up first." She pulled her Tepig into her lap, "As to your other excuses, they won't mind! Pokemon love to have battles! It makes them stronger! And we'll be careful when we battle-your precious bookshelf and collection of stuffed animals won't be harmed."

Callie frowned at her, "You have a collection of stuffed animals too, and a lot of expensive gaming systems! Do you have the money to replace the Wii, PS2, and Nintendo64? I think not!"

Her sister tipped her head to the side, thinking, "Does insurance cover Pokemon battles?" she asked.

"Probably not."

"Oh... well... We'll just be really, really careful."

Callie sighed and gave in, "Fine..."

"Yaaaaaay!" Keera cheered, bouncing up and down, causing Tepig to fall out of her lap, "Oops, sorry little guy..."

Callie glanced at Alibi, "You ready to go, girl?" at Alibi's chirrup, she grinned, "Let's battle!"

"Hold on! WE NEED THEME MUSIC!"

"Oh dear..."

Music started to play, softly at first before Keera turned the volume up. It was a song that they were both very familiar with-the theme song to that show about the famous Pokemon trainer in a region called Kanto. The familiar tune filled their room and caused their mom to yell again until they shut the door.

_I wanna be the very best_

_Like no one ever was_

_To catch them is my real test_

_To train them is my cause_

_I will travel across the land_

_Searching far and wide_

_Teach Pokemon to understand_

_The power that's inside_

_POKEMON!_

"Appropriate theme music, my sister," Callie said, getting into position across the room from Keera.

"Thank you, sister dear," Keera giggled, "It's a talent I have."

"All right, who goes first?" Callie asked, tugging on one of her blond pigtails, something she did when she was unsure or nervous.

"How about we just have them both attack and see who hits first?" Keera suggested, shrugging. Callie nodded.

"Alibi, use leer!"

"Tail whip, Tepig!"

Alibi glared at Tepig, making it shudder and cringe away. Gathering up his courage, Tepig wagged his little piggy tail in a very adorable way. Alibi's glare softened a bit as she dropped her guard. It was time for the next attack.

"Alibi, tackle!" Alibi charged and tackled Tepig, knocking him back.

"Tepig, use tackle too!" Shaking off Alibi's attack, he repeated the move.

It went on this way for some time, both using the defense lowering moves and then the attack. Finally, both Pokemon were beginning to tire. On their trainers' commands, they gathered up their strength for a final attack. Alibi, who was quicker, attacked first. Tepig went down, and Keera started to pout. She cheered, though, when Tepig slowly got back onto his feet. He still had a little strength left-enough for one more tackle. He attacked Alibi-it was a critical hit. Alibi fainted.

"Alibi!" Callie cried, running forward to pick up her fainted Pokemon. She cuddled the little Pokemon against her chest and yelled down the stairs, "Moooooom! Keera knocked out my Pokemon!"

"I did not! Tepig did!"

"Yah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yah huuuuh!"

"Nuh uuuuuuuuh!" "Yah-"

"WOULD BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET?" their mother yelled, "I'll heal your Pokemon, so bring them down here and stop yelling!"

Both grumbling, they carried their Pokemon down the stairs and let their mother heal them. When both Pokemon were happy and healthy again, they had breakfast. Callie tried to hog all the bacon, but Keera managed to snag a couple of pieces. She glanced at Tepig, who was eyeing the bacon with distaste.

"Sorry, baby, I know it's disgusting," she murmured comfortingly.

"Didn't Professor Juniper want you to come see her?" their mother asked, petting the cat Pokemon sitting on her lap. It was Wind, the Skitty. The other cat Pokemon were around the house somewhere, and their guard Houndour, Buddy, was outside in his doghouse. Their house was full of Pokemon that had been abandoned, courtesy of Keera and Callie and their puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah," Callie said through mouthful of bacon, "We'll head over there when we're done eating."

"I'm done. It would've taken me longer, but someone stole all the bacon," Keera said with a glare at Callie, who tried to look innocent. It was hard with a mouthful of stolen bacon.

"Let's travel," Callie laughed, swallowing the last of her bacon. "Come on, Alibi. Time to go see Professor Juniper."

They waded through cat Pokemon to get to the door and had to pet Buddy once they were outside. Callie closed her eyes and basked in the sunlight, "It's really pretty out today," she commented.

Keera nodded, cuddling her Tepig, "We should go bike-riding later."

They wandered over to Professor Juniper's lab/house. It sat at the upper left corner of Nuvema Town, near the exit. They knocked and went inside, their Pokemon with them. Professor Juniper met them at the door and grinned when she saw their Pokemon-Callie's beside her and Keera's in her arms.

"I see you picked which one you want. Sorry there wasn't a water-type. I let the son of a friend of mine pick first, and he wanted Oshawott-the water-type Pokemon," she reached down to stroke the top of Alibi's head.

"We don't mind," Callie said, smiling, "I love Alibi-that's what I named my Snivy. Keera's boring. She didn't nickname hers."

"Heeeey!" Keera complained, "I just think Tepig's a cute name, OK?"

Professor Juniper shook her head and laughed, "You girls... Well, I'm glad you like your Pokemon, but I had a favor to ask. I've just finished the latest version of the Pokedex, and since you two are the only young people left in Nuvema, you'll have to be the ones to test them." She rummaged around on her messy table, looking for the Pokedexes, "Goodness... So messy again already... Keera, you'll have to organize my worktable again."

Keera gave a little bounce of excitement, "Oh goody!"

"Ah, here they are," Juniper said, handing them a strange little device. One was a bright, pretty green, while the other was red. Callie took the red one, while Keera grabbed the green one and stared at its shiny surface.

"Preeeettyyyyy..." she murmured. Callie laughed.

Professor Juniper chuckled, "You'll need to travel a lot to fill up these Pokedexes. Search for Pokemon in the tall grass, and battle all the trainers you can. You might want to battle the gym leaders too, if you're planning on taking on the Pokemon League," she rummaged around on her table again, this time coming up with a couple of potions and some empty pokeballs, "Take these-they'll help on your journey."

Callie was already going through her Pokedex, "This has a lot more room than for just the Pokemon in the Unova region."

Professor Juniper nodded, "Boats from Castelia City are now going all the way to different regions like Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, though it takes several days to travel to even the closest region. It's faster to take Skyla's planes, but they're a little pricy. By the time you get there, you might be able to afford it."

Callie's and Keera's eyes lit up when they heard about traveling to other regions. They'd always wanted to see what Pokemon were in the other regions, and what the far away lands were like. This was their chance to see the world, to meet new people and see new places.

The Professor seemed to notice the look in their eyes, "You should travel Unova first and gather all the information you can before you move on. Try to beat the Pokemon League here first-I've heard that the gyms in other regions are pretty tough."

"Okay," Keera sighed, pushing her dreams of world travel to the back of her mind. She glanced over at Callie, waiting for her to get finished looking through the Pokedex.

Callie looked up, "Well, let's hit the trail. Bye, Professor Juniper!"

After saying their goodbyes, they walked back outside, settling their bags on their backs. They were heavier now that the things Professor Juniper had given to them were in there. Callie glanced at the way out of Nuvema Town.

"Let's say bye to Mom before we grab our bikes and head out," she suggested. Keera nodded and followed her back to their house.

Their mom looked up as they came in and smiled, "I see Professor Juniper gave you the Pokedexes. Are you leaving soon?"

Keera set her Tepig on the floor, "Yeah! We're gonna take on the gym leaders so we can beat the Pokemon League and become the Champions!"

Calle rolled her eyes, "One thing at a time, Keera."

"Okies!~"

"Come and give me a hug before you leave," their mom sighed, holding out her arms for a group hug. The twins wrapped their arms around their mother squeezing her tight for a moment.

"Bye, mom," they whispered, then laughed as their Pokemon joined in the group hug. They moved back and petted all the cat Pokemon, telling them goodbye.

"Here's some money in case of emergencies," their mother said, handing them each some money. "Make sure you come back to visit... Be good... Callie, don't forget to brush your teeth, and Keera, don't lose your phone..."

Keera instinctively felt her pocket for her phone and found it missing. She had never found it when she was looking for it earlier, "Uh-oh! Uh-oh!" she squeaked, then sighed in relief as Callie handed it to her.

"Found it in the fridge," Callie said, laughing.

"Oh yeaaah... I was looking for the milk and accidentally left it there... oops..." Keera looked sheepish, "Well, bye mom! Say 'bye,' Tepig." Tepig snorted and waved his little hoof in the air.

"Love you, mom," Callie said, giving her another hug, "See you later. Let's go, Alibi-we got places to go and peeps to see."

With their last goodbyes said, they grabbed their bikes from the little shed outside and tucked their Pokemon into the baskets on the handlebars. Then they hopped on and pedaled for the exit of Nuvema Town-and the entrance to Route 1.

Their journey had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well? How was it? REMEMBER TO REVIEW! **I NEED 5 REVIEWS BEFORE I MOVE ON!** oh, and btw, Keera, my other half (she is a real person XD) will be writing the next chapter... if I can keep her mind focused for more than 3 seconds! Lol XD Also, forgive me if I got the lyrics to the Pokemon theme song wrong... Me and Keera were doing this from memory XD

Random Fact: On our games (Keera got Black and I got White) we are actually named Keera and Callie, and we really did get those as our starters XD and Keera has yet to name any of her Pokemon, while I nickname mine all sorts of random names (like Alibi, Mayhem, Radar, etc...) /end Random Fact c:

LOOK FORWARD TO OUR NEXT CHAPTER... IF YOU REVIEW 3


End file.
